Wolves : Red and Sliver
by Bears of the west
Summary: The little wolf had a formed a connection when she met the wolf who called himself the Big Bad Wolf. A Quicksliver, Poisonous rose, {my name of the ship} Speedkicker. Reviews would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby looked up at the moon as it rose over her home in the den in which she shared with her family of five. Her uncle Qrow laid outside ,not worried at all about the fall weather or how he had scent of blood on him in and which could bring a bear. Qrow laid with his big gray furred head on the ground. When she ask what kind of wolf he was , he would response with saying he was a timber and a descendant of a dire wolf. She would always be amazed that she too was a timber and of dire wolf blood. But her uncle also said she seemed small so she wouldn't get as big as her sister and brother.

She flicked an ear to the back of the den where her father laid along with her siblings. Tai yang laid with his nose tuck under his paw. Tai was a big Mexican blond wolf with a brown chest and a heart of gold. He had the only blue eyes of the family. Her brother laid on his back ,in the opposite direction with his strangely thin tail laying on his father neck.

Sun look like a copy of Tai with the exception of having brown paws and a spiky neck back. He had gray eyes and with small hint of blue in bright light but that's about it.

Yang laid closer to Ruby with her bright blond fur with a few gold steaks here and there glowing like yellow fire. Her eyes are purple but when Ruby had been chased by a raccoon when she came out of the den for the second time , her eyes got red and Ruby knew then not to piss her off.

Ruby close her sliver eyes and curled her red tipped tail over her nose. She and her siblings weren't from the same litter or same mother. They shared a father , they got their pelt color from Tai but she got hers from her mother.

Her fur has red fur on her chest, tip of her tail and on her left ear.

Qrow was her only relative from her mom's side. Its complicated but her mother and their mother worked with it. Her siblings are two months ahead of her. They are five , while she is three.

She huffed before closing her eyes as a breeze came through the den.

-.?

Ruby maybe small but she was quick and sneaky. She hid under a bush where she could see the rabbit.

At five months , near the end of the fall season has come. Her fur was still a bit fluffiness but it had thickened for the up coming winter. She and her uncle had decide to hunt in the forest while the rest of her family goes and hunts for deer in the plains. Her uncle had went north but she wasn't really concern.

The rabbit hop a little to the next patch of grass.

She saw the rabbit turn her back on her and she pounce. She held on to the neck and twist her head a bit then it went limp dead. She decide now that she has the rabbit, she might as well reward herself.

She chewed on the thigh. The fur wasn't that thick but annoying. She only got to the bone when she was suddenly pick up by her scuff and toss around.

"Well look what we have here boys." She look around her as a gang of black wolves ,five in total filled the clearing.

The biggest had thicker fur around his chin and a white collar.

She whimpered as he came closer , his breathe smelled of the poisonous mushrooms she has been told to stay away from.

"Well what a cute one... May i should save you for later." She snapped at him , her fangs caught his ears and she ripped at the ear as hard as she could.

"AAAHHH" The wolf boss back off as the wolf holding and drop her and soon pin her down with a paw squishing at her back.

The wolf boss looked back at her with rage in his eyes."You bitch."

The wolf stalked over and stood over her.

She whimper as he put his paw on her head and spoke." You'll pay for that."

She try to get out as that heated breathe got closer to her ear.

"Well what a surprise." A new voice came to the scene. The paw on her head left but her back was still held down.

"And who the hell are you?" The wolf boss ask the stranger.

Ruby looked at the stranger in question. She nearly blushed. The newcomer was a sliver wolf with black stripes running down his eyes tho...They reminded her of the stream on a full moon.

He stalked forward into the circle three behind and two in front. She paused for a second to see what size he was compare to other wolves. He looked to be a year in age but two years in size.

"My my ...Mind telling me why i had to come out here and chase your asses out of my packs territory." Ruby froze and sniffed around. She didn't realize she step over the boundary. It must had happen while she was hunting the rabbit.

The wolf boss sniff the air and froze at this slightly smaller but intimidating stranger .His tail had gone between his legs, and his ears{what was left} pinned back.

"You... You're the beta of the horned beast ,aren't you ?!" The sliver stranger smirked and he chuckled.

"Well Adam does have that but you can say I'm the Big bad wolf now aren't I." He snapped at the boss making him fall and soon everyone of his gang followed as he scrambled off.

Ruby put her paws over her ears and closed her eyes. She had not encounter any wolf pack. Her family wasn't consider a pack, they didn't own land and they kept moving.

She whimpered as the paw steps came closer and stop in front of her. She heard sniffing and then a snort. She only open her eyes when a weight was settled right next to her.

"My my little red don't act like that." She close her eyes once more as she was nipped at the paw over her left ear. She moved it to her eye and a lick came to her ear.  
"I don't attack pups."She slowly looked up and saw the wolf looked down at her.

"What's your name ,Red?" The stranger asked.

Ruby was about to answer then a howl was heard in the north.

"I have to go sir." She slowly got up and stalk to the direction of the howl.

"Wait." The wolf had grab her rabbit and had trotted over to where she stopped."Here" He said through the hairs.

She grabbed the rabbit and turn back but stop.

"Ruby."

The wolf had walked to the edge of his own and looked back at the pup.

"Pardon."

"Name's Ruby." A chuckled was heard in the clearing.

"Well nice to meet you young Ruby. My name is Mercury."

The two left with only a tore ear in the clearing.

 **Ok stick with me on this one ok. Hell has almost ended for me. Just wait.**

 **Also Mercury is still going to be an asshole just wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mercury was a pup that was born right in the middle of winter . He didn't have the fur to keep in the heat and so he shivered after being born. He had whimpered for his mother. He got his warmth and he got his milk. But as soon as he got to solid foods, his father had throw him out to get some prey for himself. He had snapped at him but did as he was told. He had found a deer in the snow. The deer looked no more than 5 years but had died just an hour ago.

He had torn in the deer. He decided before it got too cold to get the rib-cage for his parents.

When he got back with the meat , he had paused to look at his parents. He had dropped the meat at the entrance and had came in on his parents. His father gave him a pat on the shoulder with his tail and had walked pass him to eat the meat.

Mercury snorted quietly on how he ate it and he walked up to his mother. He froze as he saw the wounds on her. The worst was on her neck. He started breathing heavily as he glared behind him to look at his father eating his satisfaction of meat he didn't even get. Mercury had a start of a snarl on his face but a touch on his hind foot cause him to stop. His mother shook her head , silently telling him not to.

Mercury went with his mother's wishes.

After that it continue to get worst.

He would have to savage for food or his father's threat would be not letting him in for the shelter from the cold winter night. At the time he first went looking for food he was only to his father's elbow. Now near the end of winter he is at his shoulder. He was big for his age of three months but his mother was not in such good health.

Her wounds had gotten infected. She had gotten weaker and weaker along with his father would get more violent. He would bite at Mercury and at one point he bit hard enough in his hind leg for him to limb.

Now as she panted on her side on this blizzard night did he have enough. He had found a badger this time and oh did his father love feasting on carnivores. Marcus has become more crazed as he got through the season. His fur was not that of a wolves anymore but that of a rat.

Mercury stalked up behind his father.

He never saw it coming.

Mercury turn back to his mother who had whimper at him. Her pale fur was wet from snow to try to help with the fever. Mercury had gotten a lick on his forehead before she passed.

Mercury never did realized he was crying before the den had the breeze of the blizzard came in.

He had to get out of this place. He gave his mother one last groom before leaving.

The blizzard had gotten worse to the point were his body couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed in the snow.

'Well this is the end i guess.' He decided maybe a little nap won't kill anyone.

'Just ...one ...nap..'

"Hey get up."

Mercury jerked awake as a paw met his pelt.

He wasn't in the snow anymore but in a cave.

"Hey you." A wolf not much older then him sat next to him. His expression was more serious then worried for this strange wolf.

Mercury lifted his head and looked at this older male wolf.

His fur was that of blood and he also had a brown collar. He also had these strange horns behind each white tipped ear. They were brown with it getting darker the closer it got to the skull.

His eyes were amber and Mercury pinned his ears back as he realized there was another wolf and he was now more than out sized but also outnumbered.

The red wolf looked at the other who was a wolf mostly of white fur but he had black ears and a red tip tail. He chuckled and then turn to Mercury, who decided to set his head down.

"If you are going to kill me you might want to do it now."

The red wolf gave a howl of laughter before calming down.

"No that's not what i want. How about this?" The wolf settled down in front of Mercury and then Mercury finally saw the mouse at the wolf's paws.

"Here." He nudge the mouse to Mercury , who accepted it.  
"Now back to business. I save you from that blizzard ."Mercury finished his meal.

"How about you return the favor?"

On that night , where he had his first kill , he met Adam , who later got the name of the 'Beast'. Adam at the time only had General , the wolf who that had guarded the cave as they talked. Now , Adam was an Alpha with Mercury as his beta and the two had a pack with a territory that had borders with two other packs nearly as big as their own.

When Mercury saw the wolves pick on that Ruby pup , it had surface the memories of his father snapping at his mother and him.

...

The black striped sliver wolf padded into the clearing with a raven in his mouth and he walk over to a food pile to set it down.

"Mercury," He turn to Adam, the red wolf having faced a lot over the last moons.

"Yes Alpha," The red wolf shook his head and started to walk. He simply followed and they went up the cliff.

As the sunset on the clearing, the wolves of the pack settled down. The two males watch as the sunset turn the sky turn orange.

Adam finally spoke."We need more females." Mercury turned to his friend and he raised a brow.

"Isn't there already enough females here?" Sure there are more males then females but still enough for the pack to stay in order.

"Yes there is but ...She isn't here." Adam replied,the red sky turn the red wolf to a red orange.

Mercury settled his head down and realized what he meant. What's a male alpha without his mate?

Mercury stay where he was as Adam and him took watch for the first half of the night.

A mate huh...A future...Mercury turned on his back and relaxed under the watchful gaze of his beast of a brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Mercury laid on his side as the sun rose later than it usually did. A tug on his ear didn't bother him but as it got more annoying did Mercury growled a bit.

"Ruby.." 

The now eight months old wolf had grabbed at the sliver wolf's ear and was tugging at it for him to get up.

As the three months pass the fall turn to a winter. Mercury had finally turn into an one year old. Ruby on the other hand had grow to her full size which was just below her sister shoulder height.

After that day they met, Ruby had found Mercury outside his packs land looking for something but was glad nothing had happened on to her.

Then so after that they met near the border of the territory.(Note: The three packs have big amounts of territory , but there is also public land for the loners and rogues to live without fear of being chase by pack wolves.)

Mercury grabbed her snout and wrapped a paw around her body and pull her over to where she would lay on her side next to him.

He lick at her head as she laid down without a care in the world.

Licking ,for Mercury, is how a pack show comfort and he and Adam will sometimes groom each other .

Ruby didn't minded the licking at her head. It felt nice to have some different comfort.

Something wet landed on Mercury's snout causing him to stop. He looked up along with his companion , they both watch as flakes of cold ice gently fell.

"What's this?" Ruby asked as she watch the flakes fall and make a small water puddle before sinking into the ground or sticking to grass.

She stuck her tongue out as one fell and soon landed on her tongue.

It melted and she licked at what was left.

"It's cold and yet it's water." She watch with the beta as the clearing filled with flakes.

"Snow..." Mercury said as the snow got thicker. A breeze wash through causing Ruby to press into Mercury.

"That's what it is.."Ruby trailed off.

She shifted a bit remember she had to tell Mercury her family was leaving for the south.

"Mercury ...I-"

A Snap of a twig cause both wolves to turn and get to their paws as five wolves came from the woods.

Mercury sniff the air and flatten his ears and growl.

"Run!" He turn and push Ruby in the opposite direction . He ran behind Ruby as the sound of howls came behind along with paws running through the snow.

Ruby stopped and watch as she nearly fell into a rapid river . Mercury nudge her to right and they kept moving. Mercury could the flashes of pelts just beyond the trees. He barked at the ones that started coming close.

"Mercury!" 

He halted as Ruby once again nearly fell as they came to a stop right at a waterfall.

He turned and watch as the five wolves fill the area.

These wolves weren't rogues no ...they were of the Grimm Pack. The five had white faces with black pelts and under their orange glowing eyes were red markings.

Mercury stood in front of Ruby and growl and snap at any that came close.

They were trap.

Maybe .. Mercury thought as the wolves stalk in and around the areas of escape he could make an opening and make sure Ruby got away. A Yelp caught his attention as Ruby was pinned to the ground by a wolf of brown and green.

"Where you get this catch eeh...Mercury? " He turned his back to the other wolves but didn't leave his guard down.

"Emerald what's the meaning of this?!" He barked

The eyes of Emerald show her more savage side.

"Oh just business."

She grabbed Ruby by her neck and before both slivered eyed wolves could realize what happening , Ruby was already throw off the top of the waterfall to the depths.

The She-wolf cried out as she watch the last of her friend jump for her before being jump on by the other wolves.

She hit the freezing water and Darkness consume her.

/-6:/

At the evening of the first snow , a wolf was washed ashore and luckily a pair of wolves who were basically yin and yang had found her . They nodded to each other and they carried her to their pack.

Weiss and Blake dragged her through the snow and they got to the overhang were the pack was living.

"What happened?!" A wolf gray but moving like a pup came and help them.

"Alpha Ozpin , we found her by the river ." Blake said.

The young wolf shivered as her fur was basically iced over from the river water and snow.

Quickly they got her inside ... Getting her warm and hopefully get some answers to.

)(($$

Yang howled for her sister . Her brother sat beside her joining every now and then.

"Where is she?" Yang nearly cried as her sister continued not to answer.

/

Adam waited and waited.

The sky had cleared and the snow laid on the ground of a this still night.

"Mercury." 

A rustling caught his attention . He walked to the rustling as it continued. Suddenly a body was throw over the bush and Adam ran over to his friend as he laid with marks.

"Mercury!" He howled as he saw he was alive but he wasn't awake.

"Hello Adam ." He snap his head and moved over his beta and his howl had awoken the pack .

Oh the intruder will pay .

"Cinder."

That night Adam laid with his Beta with wound over his eyes and his horns covered in blood. That night the pack the two made was taken over.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby woke up to the sun hitting her nose . She sneezed and she heard someone shift behind her.

"Eww... why me? It's worse than when i couldn't find water for the fish smell that was on my nose." A white tail hit Ruby in the chin as it whip behind.

A white wolf about her age looked at her poor tail and complain some more.

"Awww man now it has started to get cold ewww."

"Don't get your tail in knot now. Our guess is awake."

Ruby watch as from her other side that she wasn't paying attention to came an elegant black wolf with less wolf like ears but cougar like. This new wolf seem like Yang's age .

The two wolves settled down with the younger one giving Ruby a scowl. Ruby looked between the two before cowarding in on herself.

"Did i do something wrong?"

The black wolf giggle at her innocent nature and nodded towards the sun. "Come on, i bet you are hungry."

A light growl made itself known. Ruby nodded and let them go first. As she was about to follow another growl came and made her eye widen. She now ran up to the two wolves who seem confused at the panic that was coming from her.

" Have you seen a silver wolf?!" Ruby yelped at them , silver eyes darting side to side. The white wolf shook her head and just kept going out of the cave. The black wolf answered the young pup's question.

"We found you by yourself on our pack's land."

Ruby stopped her panic mode and raised a brow."Pack?"

The black wolf nodded.

As soon as they went out of the cave ,Ruby's eyes seem like just a silver ring as they widen.

Young wolves of all ages were hanging out in the early morning sun. Some bathed in the sun and others near a river . Though it was winter , the snow on the outer edge seemed the most untouched , the rest had been step on or push around.

"Oh i guess you should know our names?" Ruby looked to the black wolf."My name is Blake and she is Weiss."

The white wolf nodded at the announcement of her name before going to the food pile. As Ruby and Blake followed , Ruby notice the shadows and looked up. It was like a flower curled on it's self and had sharp petals. The stone structure amazed the young wolf as she padded along.

"What is your pack called?"

Blake had grabbed a rabbit that had been frozen over and was about to answer but Weiss answered for her.

"Beacon."

_!_

Yang snap at the mouse that ran across the snow. She bark in annoyance as it escaped into it's snowy hole. She jumped and dove for it but she just hit her nose and got covered by snow. She whimpered and laid down in dismay.

'Ruby where are you?' She thought. She was so upset , she didn't realized her eyes had changed to red.

"Red eyes on a beauty of a wolf." She snapped her head behind her just to see a almost evergreen wolf with black stripes , brown underbelly , and under amber eyes were white stripes shaped of fangs.

The male yelped in surprise as she snapped at his feet.

"HEY!" He barked and threw some snow in her face.

Next thing Yang knew she was chase this male that's her age around the snow covered meadow. He would leaped forward when she was snapping at him.

He decided after a while it was getting old. He slammed his head into her side after side stepping and snow went flying.

He had landed on top of her and looked her now blushing cheeks and purple eyes.

"Can you please get off?" She growled and he shook his head no but answered with."Just kidding."

He got up and Yang sat a few tails away before asking.

"Who are you?"

The wolf greet before sweeping his tail back and forth.

"Name's Sage."

Yang hesitated before giving her own name."Yang."

She looked him and notice he would probably be great friends with her brother. Her brother ...HER SISTER.

" Wait have you seen a pup with silver eyes and mostly black pelt?"

Sage tilted his head and turned his head to his feet and thought for a second.

"There was a pup Weiss and Blake did drag in." Yang eyes widen and leaped to her feet.

"Please take me to her!"

Sage sweat dropped at the change of attitude but went with it.

He got to his paws and lead the way.

Right as they left and out seeing and hearing , Sun had finally came back to fetch his sister.

"Yang ,Yang!" He called and got nothing.

Sun notice the snow and the patterns and sniff at it. He follow after it.

Near noon hours after wards Qrow had had enough.

"Stupid pups."

The wolf follow his niece and nephew's tracks before daddy wolf caught the smell like a good uncle.

:""::::":";;:::::;'';

Mercury coughed and Adam just nudge more into his beta. They both had been left in the river before being taken back to their base where they weren't in control.

The tips of both their coats were covered in frozen over ice. What's worse is that the wounds had started to act up again. Mercury winced and lean over and licked over Adam's eyes.

He was like a newborn pup with his eye wounds.

Mercury growled as from his side came three wolves. Cinder and Emerald , he knew but it was the third he snapped his jaws at.

This wolf was much like the wolves that had accompanied Emerald when she attacked him and Ruby.

Ruby ...She was gone or at least cold.

"Now what Cinder has told me , You are the big bad wolf." The wolf circled Adam and Mercury. Mercury glared and when she almost stepped on Adam's tail,he had pulled it back, did she speak to him.

" And you , The beast that made a pack of low life." Adam growled but said nothing. He was cold ,injured and blind. Mercury had a shoulder wound.

The wolf came in front and looked between the two and raised her left paw. She touched Adam's head and pushed his head to the snow and muddy ground. He winced as her paw pads touched his injures.

" Now Mercury is it." Mercury snorted but earned a glare from the other two.

"I have a job for you and when its done , The beast and you can be free."


	5. Chapter 5

Mercury huffed as he fell. His snout covered in snow and blood. He shivered as the wind ruffled his fur that had yet to dry from being dunk in the river.

"Is this all the big baddy of White Fang can do?"

Mercury looked up to the wolves that had drug him out for torture. All of them were the same. White faces with black pelts and the red stripes . Some were like that dog breed Rottweiler, with their short snouts and others were like a wolf that had rabies that would be sent away from the territories but they would be taller than average.

Mercury just snorted and stood to his feet. He limped over to the den.

"Hey were do you are going _moose liver_?" Mercury didn't stop and just kept moving. Emerald sat outside of the prison den which was thorn bushes pulled together and stuff with moss for the bigger gaps.

He threw a glance at her before slipping inside.

No he didn't have free-range of the camp but was allow to go and answer the call of nature. He would also be dragged out of his den to be beaten. Adam would be off the hook cause Salem( the damn wolf that was leader) had told her pack that anyone that touch the beast they would be put to death.

Salem had never said anything about Mercury.

And so his torture began . Cinder and Emerald would give him little food, but it was the 'Grimm' (what he calls them) that started taking their rage out on him.

Mercury didn't mind as long as his alpha and pack were unharmed.

He walk in to see Adam on his side and Cinder standing over him. He growled in annoyance at the Autumn color wolf.

Cinder looked at the striped beta before going back to the down alpha.

She step off and was out before Emerald could asked what he was growling out.

Mercury curl up next to Adam and tuck his snout out to Adam.

"She still asking?"

Adam rolled to his belly and huffed , before answering."Yes," His eyes open a bit but close again as his wounds didn't allow him to open his eyes. Stretching cause a pain that caused Adam a headache.

"She will keep it up even after you leave."

Mercury rolled his eyes knowing Cinder's advances won't work. Her advances were her asking Adam to make her his mate.

"You'll wait to do that right."

Adam rolled over with his back touching Mercury's side. " Yeah she's out there but she's not here."

Mercury nodded before closing his eyes.

It was almost the full moon.

-1010-1

Ruby was sunbathing with Blake when she was tackle by her sister.

"SIS!" The golden wolf had started licking her face as other wolves started to gather. Whispers also started.

"Who she?"

"Is she a newcomer?"

"Is she single?"

"Yang" Ruby got her feet and shook her pelt of snow.

Yang sat down with her tail wagging.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Why didn't you come back?"

"umm I -"

Blake step next to Ruby and sat next the young she-wolf. Cutting the young black wolf off as she sniff Yang from her spot.

"You smell like someone i know... wait a minute." Blake darted her eyes to Sage who just came through the crowd. She snap at him but said nothing. Both sisters raised a brow at each other but didn't do anything.

"I do believe Ozpin would want to meet you."

Blake got up and was walking to over hang . They were only fox lengths away before a yelp was heard.

"Hey!" A blond wolf ran with his tail in between his legs , all the while running from a reddish and white she-wolf nipping at his heels. Coming after the she-wolf was a black wolf with a pink streak under his eyes.

Ruby rounded back with a bark of delight. "Sun!" Sun turn from his chaser, to see his sisters, eyes lighting up. "RubaaahhhhhHHHH!" The she-wolf had caught his thin tail. She laugh,letting go. as Yang's litter mate howl at the pain.

Blake seem amused and both sisters giggle. It was at this time that Ozpin came to view. The gray wolf step from his overhang to were everyone was gather. The young wolves watch as the alpha came down with grace and he slow down and look between the three siblings nodding at Blake who step back.

"Nora." With the flick of his tail , the she-wolf stop her laughter following her play mate Ren.

Gray eyes scan the young wolves to quiet down before landing on the three pups.

"Well look what we have here." He shifted his gaze to beyond the crowd.

He stood to his feet and walk to where he seen something familiar. Ruby was confuse at what Ozpin was heading to but when gasp were heard from her siblings,did she trotted through the pack with her head held high to see what's up.

"I thought something was wrong but i guess nothing could be done wrong Ozpin."

Ozpin chuckled and watch the wolf in front of him.

"Qrow you never seem to want come around anymore."

Qrow sat at the edge of the clearing and watch his niece come running at him.

"UNCLE QROW!"Ruby's eyes water and ran her head against his chest , he licked her small head.

The crowd started to clear as the two shared a moment. Ruby whimper but wagged her tail nonetheless. Yang and Sun came up, both staying silent . Qrow lifted his head and look towards Ozpin.

"So for taking up space and getting up in your fur." He turn his gaze from the Alpha to the sky, turning from dusk to evening. He turn back to his friend,tilting his dark gray head."Mind if we stay for the night."

Ozpin nodded ,leaving soon after to let the four share how they got there.

Ruby sat for a second ,having a flash of silver eyes before feeling a shiver run her spine. Her family just thought was because of the cold.

She explain how she got there,"I had done something,I forgot what i did but i fell and hit my head cause next thing i know Weiss and Blake found me nearly frozen."

The three members just nodded and curled up on each other as the light storm came in.

Blake , Wiess and Sage watch from the overhang.

"They're lucky." Sage said , knowing nearly everyone in the pack was parent less with the exception of Jaune who was currently on his back , with Pyhraa ,a red wolf golden paws and collar, whose parents were Ozpin and Goodwich.

Blake looked at the four wolves before stepping into the snow. Weiss watch her as she trotted on over before following the black wolf nearly bending in the snow. Sage watch them before whistling to Ren and Nora before following their example.

Ruby woke up the crunching of snow before hearing a comment that made her giggle.

"Try no to sneeze on my tail again."

-38340-

Mercury crawled in a spot on a cliff that shown the pack base for Beacon.

He looked up at the full moon.

'Three days is all i got.' The striped wolf thought shaking his fur of the snow.

'Now ,' He look at the clearing space seeing a few wolves sleeping outside but nothing else.' How to kill Ozpin?'


	6. Chapter 6

Mercury bit down on the mouse that had venture out into the snow.

The silver black striped beta watch as the pack did there daily activity of doing their duties. The orphan pups were trained and told stories of the old days ,while the wolves of his age would hunt.

Mercury for the pass two days has been monitoring and avoiding patrols. He would watch the main five that were his concern. Qrow, a bigger wolf with knowledge that made the beta on edge. Pyrrha, a red wolf when sparring with the wolves to show the pups , her fighting skills. Jaune, son of Glynda and a complete idiot in some aspects. Glynda, mate to the Alpha. Mercury roll his eyes over to the seven year old male.

Ozpin, his target and ... He shook his head and laid the bones out from the dead mouse.

He had heard rumors and stories of Ozpin .. Salem and Cinder.

Some say Ozpin attack Salem as a young mother and killed her litter of pups.

Other say Both of them had been in the same pack from a far land.

But he knew the truth. He would watch as Ozpin look over his pack and he duck as the alpha look at his hiding spot.

Mercury and Adam had found out about the two on pure accident.

One day the pair were heading to meet the other alphas with their betas. When they over heard the two pack Alphas talking with their betas present.

 _"Ozpin , I hear that Jaune is doing good." Ozpin shifted to his left foot as Glynda glare at the she-wolf that stood next to her alpha._

 _"Yes he is." The gray wolf sat across from the two._

 _"Cinder is also doing well."_

 _Beta and Alpha looked at each other very much confuse but kept watching behind the scenes._

 _" I can see that."_

 _Cinder tilted her head tauntingly ," Yes **father** I'm doing well._"

It was about that time that the two step in.

He finds it strange looking at Jaune and trying to figure out how these two(Cinder) could possibly be related to each other.

He had already thought of a plan he just had to wait for the blond pup to get away from his 'girlfriend'.

skakakkakakakkakkakakakkakakakaka

" Come on Weiss . It'll be fun." The blond wolf, with black tip ears and white stripes follow after the white female,who in turn was followed by Pyrrha.

Weiss just snapped at him before heading over to where Blake was talking to Ruby and Yang about this legend.

Jaune moved his ears back up after the female left sitting down. Pyrrha sat down next to him before giving him a nudge on the shoulder. He look at her before getting on his paws and following after her as she padded over to Ren and Nora.

kdfhfhfdfdhgc

Ruby laid down back on the snow as Blake told the legend of the White Fang.

It was interesting to listen to but keep picturing of the pack of White Fangs that Mercury would describe of.

 _Mercury laid in the fall leaves as Ruby jumped like a fox to a butterfly that was doing its seasonal travel. She snapped at it playfully._

 _The butterfly having not been effected by the pup landed on her nose._

 _Mercury chucked as he watch Ruby lean back . Soon the butterfly was off again._

 _Ruby watch the butterfly up an disappear over the trees._

 _"One day you'll be leaving like that butterfly. But before that day I'll take you to meet Adam."_

 _Ruby looked at the dark stripe silver wolf before having to go as a far distance howl for her._

Ruby shook her head and look out to see Ozpin trotting over to her group of she-wolves.

" Hello ." She nods in responds to the greeting.

"What's up doc? You have something for us to do ." Yang said with a smile. Blake and Weiss nodded also being bored for the pass few days.

"Yes I do have something for you. One of the scouts spotted a herd of bison. Since Qrow went to get your father." Ozpin twitch a ear to the side. Glynda had let out a bark to Ozpin.

"I would like you to take down one or two of the bison as this winter is causing a bit of trouble in finding critters." He walked off but stop. He tilted his head back to the she-wolves. " Try to be back before sunset."

-/&/

Jaune yawned as he kicked the snow behind him to cover his... business. He started trotting in the direction Pyrrha was waiting for him.

A snap of a twig had him yelp but then he stalk over to the origin of the sound with a growl.

"Wrong way."

A snap of jaws and he was out.

-/

Mercury look down at the blond wolf laid on the snow . He sigh as he dragged him by his scuffing.

-/:

Pyrrha waited for her partner. Her tail curled over paws as she waited for Jaume to appear through the trees. She shifted her ear to the side at the noise of something that wasn't loud enough but ...

She got up and stalk through the bushes.

"Jaune." No answer .. Her stalking turn into a trot.

"Jaune." A bit louder now but still no answer. Her trot turn into a run.

"Jaune!" She enter the clearing where he was doing his business and saw two different paw patterns.

Darting side to side barking out to the blonde wolf. She raised her head and howled.

-/:-;

Ruby was together with Weiss and Yang with Blake. They had analyzed beforehand that the male with a limp.

Weiss flicked her ear. There's the signal.

The two launch out of the thicket and into the snow cover pasture . Snow was kicked as the two ,one black the other white ran towards the herd.

Ruby and Weiss successfully scare the herd.

They ran behind the herd and the slower ones were caught closer in the back as the faster ones lead the way.

Yang was crouched with paws twitching in excitement. Blake crouched calmly waiting for the herd to pass.

The plan was that Magpie* would scare the herd in their direction where by the time they got there the target would be tired but so would Magpie. That's where Bumblebee* will step in.

The herd passes the two and Bumblebee is a go. Yang and Blake sprint after the target and jump on it. The bison falls to its knees.

After a few energy consuming bites the bison was dead.

Yang chewed on a leg and everyone else had their fill as the bison was too heavy to be carried without taking some meat off.

They pulled on the bison as the sun was going down.

They enter the pack clearing as everyone talks in concern voices.

"What will happen?" "Is he dead?" "Who took him?"

The four were confuse as to what was going. Yang and Ruby ran over to Sun,who was sitting with his down and had his ears lowered.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked . Sun lifted his head and only shifted his head to where the crowd of young wolves surrounded a troubled Glynda and a crying Pyrrha.

"He was right there now... Now." Glynda licked the red wolf's forehead as she laid in the snow.

Ren and Nora ran into the clearing over to Ozpin who looked to be a ticking bomb of emotions.

"We followed the tracks , over the river and through the woods." Nora spoked.

Ozpin looked to Ren who seemed uneasy. "And.. what else."

Ren lift his pink eyes to his Alpha.

" It lead to the White fang."

Ozpin , stiffened upwards, everyone else looked confused.

"I thought the White fang was on even grounds with us."

" The White fang!"

Multiple wolves spoke all at once. Ruby shook her head. 'The White fang ... wouldn't this would they. Mercury .. did... you lie to me.'

Ozpin lifted his tail to silence everyone.

"We had agree with the White Fang no to cause any ... incidents."

Ren shook his head.

"That's not it... There's more... the White fang has been taken over by Salem and her Grimm."

 **What's up I'm back from the dead.**

 **..**

 **. Sort of**

 **any who**

 *** They are wolves people so I thought hm they (Weiss and Ruby ) can't be called white rose. So I choose a bird.**

 **Also Bumblebee... I'm ok with it but I stay neutral**


	7. Chapter 7

Mercury huffed as he stumbled into the den. The blonde wolf was heavier than expected. Cinder had looked the blonde wolf with disgust and Salem looked pleased with him.

Nugging Adam with his snout. The alpha growled but didn't move.

"Adam we can go. We can leave."

Adam opened his eye that was closest to Mercury. It was a glazed over amber eye that clear and narrowed, absorbing any little light that the night scabs over his eye stretched ,drops of blood were coming through the stretched area.

"Why should I leave now?" The wolf close his wounded eye and laid his head to the side. He stretched out causing his horn closest to the ground dig into the dirt. Mercury tilted his head in confusion at his alpha's reaction.

Shaking his head ,he spoke once again. " **We** can leave Adam."

The Alpha stood up on shaken paws,before stalking up to the beta. "We being who exactly."

The beta answer quickly,"You and I ,Adam , now lets go."

The Alpha look at his beta. He laid back down. " I'm not leaving."

Mercury was losing his patiences . " Salem won't do anything." Adam snapped at Mercury with his eyes closed.

"That's not the point... " He opened his eyes to the blacked striped wolf. " An Alpha ,like I, won't leave his pack alone."

Mercury stiffen. He had forgotten about the pack. Mercury crouched down and bowed his head to Adam, to his alpha , to his brother.

" I ...I'm sorry , with the situation,I only thought of getting you out of here."

The horned wolf look down at his Beta and bent down and licked his forehead. Adam lifted his head up once more. Mercury looks up at his Alpha to see that from his position,his shadow looks like a bison.

"Now stand and listen."

-/-

Ozpin called everyone in front of the overhang.

"I will asked none of you to risk your life for me, but for a fellow wolf I would ask just that."

Pyrrah was the first to step forward along with Ren and Nora. Blake and Weiss sat next to them. Ozpin nodded and barked to Glynda. Turning to the remaining wolves .

"Glynda will be in charge till get back ... **with** Jaune."

The pack howled upwards, everyone joined in .No one notice as Ruby snuck out. Well expect for Yang and Sun, who were tagging along.

"Ruby , I hope you don't get my tail bitten off again." Sun said as he and his sisters run under the full moon in the winter forest.

-:/:-

Mercury peeked out of the den making sure none of the Grimm were looking.

Looking back to Adam ,he then turn as a wind came through. A pack was coming.

-/:-

Ruby and her siblings patrol around the camp that the Grimm were in. Sniffing her surroundings , Ruby let out a sniffle. The area smelled like Mercury.

"Hey sis... You ok?" Yang came up next to her younger sister. Ruby nodded but answered anyway.

"The wind is a bit harsh."

/:-

Ozpin entered the clearing being growled at by nearly all the wolves that laid in the base. The White Fang wolves laid cowardly in the snow as some Grimm snap at them. One young Grimm snap at Ozpin , who just kept walking in the snow covered clearing till he was met by Cinder and Salem on a high rock.

"Ozpin...what a surprise.' Leaping down from the high rock and circling the light gray wolf. Ozpin following her with his eyes and head moving but never his whole body.'What can I humbly help you with Oz?"

Stopping in front of him, the she-wolf look towards the alpha of Beacon for a reaction.

Ozpin watch Cinder move before speaking.

"I came for my son Salem." He barked at the wolf before crouching.

"And I'm not leaving without him."

-/-

Ren, Nora and Pyrrha were walking on the right side of the base as Weiss and Blake on the left. Weiss was walking before Sun rolled into her from a bush.

"Hi." He was panting and he was jumped on by Emerald. She had started to rip into Sun shoulder. Blake was going to help ,leaping forward. But was crashed into by Ruby. The dark haired wolves tumbled down the hill that lead into the base. They crashed through snow covered bushes and right into two male wolves.

Shaking her head , Ruby looked up and her sliver eyes widen, tears starting to build up.

"Mercury."

-/-

The crash let the other wolves in the clearing know of intruders.

A group of Grimm wolves walk off. Salem waving her tail ,signaling for the rest to watch the Beacon wolf , most of them started growling at Ozpin.

-/-

Emerald and Sun were snapping and butting heads as well as kicking and clawing.

Wiess and Yang were busy with taking care of the pack that came with the green and brown hair wolf.

-/-

Adam laid staring at the beauty that was frozen in her spot above him. He loved the ears.

Blake on the other paw was intrigued with the alpha's horns.

Before they could introduce each other they had unexpected company.

/-

Mercury ran up to Ruby and gave her a wolf hug. Licking her ear at feeling his chest get wet with tears.

"I'm glad you're safe Ruby I thought I lost you over the falls." He whispered as he brought her closer.

Ruby cried harder ,putting her fore head to his chest.

"I thought I lost you to those creatures calling themselves wolves."

Mercury was about say something but Adam stopped him. The alpha and Blake were growling at the Grimm that blocked the entrance to the den.

"It's time Mercury."

Mercury nodded and gave Ruby one last lick on the forehead before howling upwards.

Time for the attack to begin.


End file.
